Baking, Snogging And The All Around Horn
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Gee's off to Dave's house for some charity baking. But a flour fight leads to a snog-a-thon and the biscuit is such a tease.


**Title -** _Baking, Snogging And The All Around Horn._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden._  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Romance/Humour  
><em>**Disclaimer -**_ I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway, shape or form. I only own the plot for this one-shot._

**Summary -** _Gee's off to Dave's house for some charity baking. But a flour fight leads to a snog-a-thon and the biscuit is such a tease._

**A/n -** _OK, this may get confusing. I haven't actually read the books. Because I'm an idiot. I went to a bookshop before I know about the series and picked up the very last book. I thought it sounded interesting, bought it, got home and realized there were nine other books to read before it. See, I'm a turnip! So now I have to save up some money to buy the rest._  
><em>However, I've read stuff online about the books an I've seen le film, (although it's very different to what happens in le books, so I've been told). So going of the back of what I've read in other fics, and on various websites and what snippets of the books I have read, I decided to write a one shot for Gee and Dave. So I apologize if I get anything wrong, x So it's set after the last book, after they've been together for a few weeks.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>9:30am<strong>  
>Why am I up this early?<br>Oh yeah, I'm going to the Hornmeister's house today, to help him with something. What that something is though I have no idea.

**3 minutes later**  
>"Gingy, bad boy, wake up!" Libby has thrown something onto my bed and ran off. What is that?<br>Oh. Said something, is Gordy with what appears to be mums lipstick on his ears.

**2 minutes later**  
>Attempting to find some breakfast cereal. No luck in this house...burnt toast it is.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Dry burnt toast. Angus was in the fridge eating the last of the butter.<br>Again.

**9:45am**  
>What to wear, what to wear...<br>Hmm.  
>Sophis or sex kitty? Davey would prefer sex kitty.<p>

**5 minutes later**  
>Skinnies with red shirt and my leather jacket.<p>

**2 minutes later**  
>Black skirt with a red top and leather jacket with my boots. Rockish, sex kitty.<br>Perfect.

**3 minutes later**  
>Smokey eye make-up with a red tinted lip gloss. My hair is full of bounciosity.<p>

**10:30am**  
>Walking to Dave's house.<br>I wonder if Dave's mum is going to be home. I met her a week ago, when Dave invited me round for tea.  
>Call-me-Lizzie was lovely. Just as loony as Dave.<p>

**10:40am**  
><strong>Outside Dave's house.<strong>  
>He answered the door before I could even knock.<br>"Wow, sex kitty. You look great."  
>"Thanks hornmeister."<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Being snogged to within an inch of my life on Dave's doorstep.<br>"Dave, stop slobbering on your girlfriend and let her in." Oh god. There's a man coming down Dave's stairs, staring at us. "Is this the famous Georgia?" He asked. He looks alot like Dave. Same hair and same eyes. And the same dimpled smile.  
>"Yeah. Gee, this is my dad."<br>"Call me Will."  
>"Hi, Will."<br>Call-me-Will picked up a bunch of keys and passed me and Dave.  
>"I'll be back around five, you're mum will be back about four. Don't make to much of a mess. Bye."<p>

**10:57am**  
>What in the name of pants did that mean? Don't make too much of a mess? What are we doing today?<br>"Dave, what are we doing today?"  
>"Mum's work is having a bake sale for children in need but she hasn't got time to make anything. So I said we'd make some cakes for her."<br>"Cool."

**11:20am**  
>Dave's laid all the ingredients out along the kitchen work surface.<br>"Right...what goes first?"  
>"Um..."<br>Dave chuckled. "I'll find mum's recipe book."

**11:26am**  
>Sneezing like a sneezing thing on sneezing tablets.<br>Dave dumped the flour into a bowl and it sort of blew up into my face in little clouds and went up my nose. Dave's having a laughing spazz on the floor.  
>"Dave it's not...ACHOO...funny."<br>Eventually he composed himself. "You're all white."  
>I saw my reflection in the kitchen window to see that I was indeed whiter than white with a flour face. Dave's started laughing again.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Grabbed a handful of flour from the bag and smushed it in Dave's face.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Baking has turned into a full on four flight.<br>Oh...Dave's stopped. He's bent over with a hand on his eye. I hope I haven't blinded him.  
>"Dave?" I moved over to him only for him to grab my waist and pull me to the floor with him.<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>Oh god...tickly bears with Dave, on his kitchen floor, covered in flour. Oh, well. Tickly bears usually leads to a snog.<br>Exactomundo! I was right.  
>Number six on Davey's kitchen floor. Yummy scrumboes.<br>No, stop stopping Davey! Bad boy!

**11:45am**  
>Adding the rest of the ingredients to the bowl. Still covered in flour. I wonder what Dave's parents would say if they came in and saw the mess we've made.<p>

**11:50am**  
>Ohgiddygodspajamas!<br>"Dave, what are you doing?"  
>"I'm making a snow angel."<br>"In the flour?"  
>"Yeah. A flour angel then."<br>"Are you mad?"  
>"No, you're mad."<br>"You're mad."  
>"You are."<br>"Nope. You are."  
>"You."<br>"No you."

**A few seconds later**  
>Dave pulled me down on top of him, (Oo-er!) and went straight in for a snog. (Number five.)<br>I wonder if I can make Dave go jelloid. It'd defo be payback for all the times he's done it to me.

**11:55am**  
>Went up to a number six and then kissed along Dave'a jawline until I got to his neck. Then a six and three quarters whilst I rested my hands on his chest.<br>"We better finish the cakes Dave." He made some sort of noise between a groan and a moan. Result! I made the laughy man jelloid. I think I'll have to do that more often.

**12:30pm**  
>Finished the cakes and put them in the oven to cook. We then started to clean up and Dave switched the stereo on. When the Spice Girl's came on he rolled his eyes.<br>"Mutti bought a 80's to 90's pop hits CD." He explained and I nodded.

**A few seconds later**  
>"I'll tell you what I want what I really really want!" Dave has a bowl on his head and is boogie-ing around with two wooden spoons in his hands. I, was having a laughing spaz.<br>"I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna..." He slid on his knees across the flour covered floor. "I really really really wanna kiss Georgia!"  
>"Davey you are a complete loon!"<br>"Can I have a kiss anyway?"  
>"Of course you can, hornmiester."<p>

**1:00pm**  
><strong>Dave's bathroom<strong>  
>Once we'd cleaned the kitchen, snogging breaks included, Dave suggested we go and shower. Oi, no rudey-dudey thoughts, we didn't shower together. Although I wouldn't have objected.<br>_Shut up brain!_  
>Anyway, Dave was waiting in his room whilst I showered and got all of the flour and egg yolk out of my hair. I dried off and re-dressed in the bathroom before returning to Dave's room where he was lay on his bed.<br>"Showers free."  
>"Thanks sex kitty." He walked past and patted my bottom before shutting the bathroom door.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Does a pat on the bum-oley count as a number nine on the snogging scale? I shall have to ask the voley one later.<p>

**1:15pm**  
><em>Pwoar!<em>  
>Dave just came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist.<br>"Forgot my clothes." He went over to his chest of drawers to pick out some less flour-ry clothing whilst I stared like a staring thing. He has a vair marvy body. Not Mr universe muscles but he was toned and beyond fit!  
>"Having fun Kittykat?"<br>"Nerrrgh." _Damn it!_  
>Dave chuckled and leant towards me for a quick kiss before returning to the bathroom.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Dave The Laugh, , Laughyman, Jack le biscuit, The Hornmeister is a complete and utter tease.<br>"You know you love it Kittykat."  
>Merde! Did I say that out loud?<p>

**1:30pm**  
>Snogging Dave on Dave's bed. (Oo-er!)<br>Ohgiddyggod! Number eight!  
>C'est tres, tres fabulous!<p>

**2:00pm**  
>"Dave?"<br>"Mmm?"  
>"Can you smell burning?"<br>Dave sat up and sniffed the air. "Oh crap, the cakes."  
>Merde!<p>

**2:15pm**  
>Sat in the kitchen staring at the black remains of our cakes.<br>I couldn't help it. I laughed. Luckily D The L joined me.  
>"Maybe we shouldn't try this again." He said eventually. "You're too much of a distraction."<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Ow bloody ow!<br>Dave tried to do that thing where the guy bends the girl back in a dance. But he dropped me.  
>"I'm so sorry. Are you OK?"<br>"I think you may have broken my bum-oley." Dave started laughing again. He has a vair gorgey laugh. His dimples are gorgey too. "Dave, you're vair gorgey when you laugh."  
>"Good job I'm Dave The Laugh then isn't it?"<br>"Yep." I popped the 'p'.

**2:20pm**  
>Snogging Dave on the kitchen floor again. Number six.<br>Mmm nip libbling...  
>Lip nibbling...that's what I said.<p>

**2:27pm**  
>Dave took me back up to his room. (Oo-er!)<br>We resumed our snogging on his bed. (Double Oo-er!)  
>Dave has just rolled on top of me with his hands on my nungas. (Double Oo-er with knobs on!)<p>

**3:15pm**  
>Gadzooks!<br>Davey had his hands on my nungas, under my shirt. Which he pulled out from being tucked into my skirt.  
>"Gee..."<br>"Mmm?"  
>"I love you."<br>I ran my hands up Davey's chest, underneath his shirt. "I love you too, Dave."

**A few seconds later**  
>Ooh, neck nuzzling.<br>Or is he...  
>I think Dave has given me a love bite. Cheeky cat. I shall have to get my revenge!<p>

**3:20pm**  
>Pushed Dave over and rolled on top of him.<br>Time for the neck nuzzling.

**A few seconds later**  
>I think I've made Dave jelloid again. Brill!<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>There. My mark has been left on Dave's collar bone.<br>I have now been pushed onto my back with Dave on top of me for more nip lib-...lip nibbling.

**3:25pm**  
>What in the name of our lord sandra's holey-est pants is that?<br>Something is pressing against my leg. Is that...oh giddy god, it is!  
>It's Dave's...you know...his 'how's your father?'<br>He's vair rudey-dudey, And I didn't care in the slightest.

**3:30pm**  
>"Dave? You home, love?"<br>Gadzooks! Dave's Mutti is home!  
>"Pants." Dave rolled off me and stood up. He sort of...re-arranged himself before holding out his hand for me.<br>We went back downstairs to see Call-Me-Lizzie frowning at the burnt cake tin.  
>"Oh...erm...we sort of...like...forgot about them." Wow. Ellen's started to look alot like my Hornmeister.<br>"Never mind." Lizzie smirked. "Gee can come back tomorrow and you can try again."  
>Dave grinned at me. "Oh yeah, we'll definitely do it again."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _Gee's outfit...(Take out the spaces.)_  
><span>http :  www .polyvore. com /what_in_the_name_pants /set? id=40952184


End file.
